psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
All Alone With You
All Alone With You is the second ending song of Psycho-Pass. It is sung by the band EGOIST. Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Dareka wo aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo Doko ni mo ike ya shinai nda watashi to kimi Kami-sama doko he itte shimatta no Nee henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo Are you still here? You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru Michi naki michi wo aruiteku no Anata to futari de |-| Kanji= 誰かを愛することなんて できるわけなくって だけど誰かに愛されたくて 変わらない昨日がずっと続いたとしても どこにも行けやしないんだ 私とキミ 神さま　どこへ行ってしまったの　ねえ 返事はなくて　いつだってそうだよ Are you still here? You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと二人で |-| English translation= There's no way I can love someone But, I want to be loved by someone Even if yesterday continues to stay as it is forever We won't go anywhere You and I God, where have you gone? Hey There's no answer, and it's always been like this Are you still here? You'll never walk alone I'll go with you I'll bear all your sins No matter what they are I'll walk A pathless path With you Full Version Romaji= Dareka wo aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo Doko ni mo ike ya shinai nda watashi to kimi Kami-sama doko he itte shimatta no Nee henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo Are you still here? You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru Michi naki michi wo aruiteku no Anata to futari de Kotchi ni kite Watashi ni furete kisuwoshite Motto mechakucha ni Shitatte ii nda yo? Itsuka daremoga shin jatte Wasure rarete kunara Ima tashika na mono dake wo shinjiru wa Kamisama kidori no hito ga iu no Nee hito wa tsuyo itte Sonna no uso da yo Do you agree? I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoi kkiri Kowagaranaide Mou daijoubu watashinara Sono-te ga yogorete Shimatta to shite mo Ai shite hoshii Watashi no koto You'll never walk alone Anata to yuku Donna tsumi mo Shotte ageru Michi na kimichi wo Aruiteku no Anata to I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoi kkiri Nozomenai mono wa Nani mo naikara Anata to futari de |-| Kanji= 誰かを愛することなんて できるわけなくって だけど誰かに愛されたくて 変わらない昨日がずっと続いたとしても どこにも行けやしないんだ 私とキミ 神さま　どこへ行ってしまったの　ねえ 返事はなくて　いつだってそうだよ Are you still here? You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと二人で こっちにきて 私に触れて　キスをして もっとめちゃくちゃに したっていいんだよ? いつか誰もが死んじゃって 忘れられてくなら 今確かなものだけを信じるわ 神さま気取りの人が言うの ねえ　人は強いって そんなの嘘だよ Do you agree? I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 怖がらないで もう大丈夫　私なら その手が汚れて しまったとしても 愛してほしい 私のこと You'll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 望めないものは なにもないから あなたと二人で |-| English translation= There's no way I can love someone But, I want to be loved by someone Even if yesterday continues to stay as it is forever We won't go anywhere You and I God, where have you gone? Hey There's no answer, and it's always been like this Are you still here? You'll never walk alone I'll go with you I'll bear all your sins No matter what they are I'll walk A pathless path With you Come here Feel me, kiss miss You want to be more reckless you say? that's fine If one day one of us will die And be forgotten Right now, I'll just believe in the things I'm certain of God, someone I love told me something Hey, he said that people are strong That's such a lie Do you agree? I will stay with you Hold me with Your hands With all your heart Don't be afraid You'll be okay, if you're with me Even if those hands Get dirty I want you To love me You'll never walk alone I'll go with you I'll bear all your sins No matter what they are I'll walk A pathless path With you I will stay with you Hold me with Your hands With all your heart There's nothing We can't wish for You and I Video Trivia * The girl in the MV with the long blue hair with a pink flower on the left side of her head is Miach Mihie from the anime movie/novel Harmony. Navigation Category:Music pl:All Alone With You